


Teaching Petey A Lesson

by davids15



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha Males, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Face-Fucking, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Gay, Gay Sex, Hockey, Hotel Sex, M/M, NHL RPF, National Hockey League, Pining, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Vancouver Canucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davids15/pseuds/davids15
Summary: NHL players Brock Boeser and Elias Petterson are on the road together and share the same hotel room. Things happen. Do Not Read this if your under the age of 18. RAPE WARNING!
Relationships: Brock Boeser/Elias Pettersson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Teaching Petey A Lesson

The Canucks were on the road and we’re playing a game against Minnesota wild and that happens to be brock hometown. Petey and Brock were both sharing a hotel room together like they always do on away games. They usually just watch a movie or play some video games. But since brock was in his hometown he and his old friends back home decided to get some drinks and catch up, leaving Petey alone. Petey didn’t mind though he just ordered some dinner and watched a movie and got ready to go to bed because they have practice in the morning.  
Petey was half asleep when he started to hear the door unlocking and there came Brock walking through. He was making a lot of noise stumbling around the room. Brock suddenly turned on the light and woke Petey up. Brock was too drunk to remember they have practice in the morning and so he goes to the speaker and starts playing loud music and grabs another drink. Petey finally decided this was enough and got up from bed and tried convincing Brock to go to sleep. Petey was somewhat unsuccessful but he got Brock to go to the washroom to change. Petey then went to go lay in bed after that. 10 minutes went by and Brock came out of the washroom shirtless and wearing shorts and his eyes went straight to Petey.

Petey was laying on his stomach and all the sudden Brock grabs him by the hips and pulls him into himself so his ass is on Brocks crotch. Before Petey can react Brock takes his. Hand and shoves Petey’s head into the bed.

“You think you can tell me what to do bitch?!” Brock said aggressively

Petey didn’t know what to do he’s never seen this side of Brock before

“I’m going to teach a lesson that you’re never gonna forget.” Brock smirked, Petey could feel the growing bulge Brock has on. He tried saying anything but his face was stuffed in the bed  
He left go of Petey to make his way to his bag. As soon as he let go Petey made a run for it, he got up and tried to go to the door. But Brock was quicker and grabbed him back and threw him onto Brock’s bed.

“Dont ever run away like that you little bitch” Brock said with his face inches away Petey. He pushed Petey to the top of bed so he was laying flat on the bed, Brock got on top of him so there was no way he could leave. Brock grabbed his bag from the side of bed and took out his ties. He grabbed one and tied Petey’s hand together then he grabbed another one and tied Petey’s hand to the bed frame so there was no way at all he could leave.

“You’re gonna enjoy this I know you want this don’t deny it I see the way you look at me.” Brock said to Petey

“Brock please what are you doing let go of me. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Petey trying to sympathize to Brock.

Brock was not having it though, so he made his way to the bathroom to grab a hand towel and shove it inside Petey’s mouth so he couldn’t hear this bitch talking. Brock got back on of Petey and could feel his flaccid dick against his ass. Brock loved this he wanted to see every part of Petey, he grabbed Petey’s shirt to take it off but his hand were tied so it wouldn’t come off completely but Brock thought of another solution. He took the neck line of Petey’s shirt and used his strong and sexy muscles to rip his shirt off. It ripped in half and Brock took it and threw somewhere in the room. Brock was horny out of his mind and couldn’t wait to be inside of Petey.

Next, he took the top of Petey’s shorts and yanked them off, Petey’s briefs were slightly came down but still covered his dick. He was wearing black Calvin Kleins that covered his dick and balls. Petey was trying to stop Brock by doing anything but he was weak over Brock’s strength. Brock had enough of these games and pulled down Petey’s briefs to reveal the Swedish dick, the uncut dick laid there along with two meaty balls. Brock was now the only one in clothes so he pulled off his shorts to reveal his gigantic dick. The circumcised man took his dick to Petey’s taunt him, Petey tried turning away but Brock grabbed his face and shoved all around. The tip of Brock’s dick wanted Petey. Without hesitation Brock took the towel out of his mouth and quickly shoved his dick inside of Petey’s mouth. No time to react Petey was hopeless he couldn’t do anything. Brock took control of Petey’s head and facefucked him, Petey was struggling taking all of Brock’s dick he could only go 3 quarters of the way in before he started to choke.

Brock wanted to be satisfied though, he took Petey’s head and made him take all of him in Petey’s nose was in Brock pubic hair smelling the hot air. Tears coming down from Petey’s face because of Brock enormous dick. Brock held Petey there he wanted to make sure he was the alpha male. Petey couldn’t take it anymore and started choking trying to catch any air. Brock took his dick out of his mouth to get ready for the main event. Brock patched Petey up so he couldn’t hear the bitch scream and worked down his body. Brock took Petey’s nipple to give him some arousal. The beautiful Swedish boy had an amazing body so long and tender. Then Brock moved to Petey’s dick which was now half hard, he took his hand and started jerking him off while looking him the eyes to make sure he knew what he’s doing. In no time Petey was fully hard, now Brock took his fingers and traced them to Petey’s hole. He went into his ass crack to find his tight little hole. Brock searched through and found it he went down and go to work. He started with rimming Petey’s hole with his mouth tasting the flavours of Petey then Brock took his tongue and started going deep inside of Petey. Brock wanted to go deeper, he came back up and took his fingers and went one by one.

The first finger shoved quickly inside Petey, it felt so good he was so tight and warm. The second finger was added and this allowed Brock to search around but Petey could take more Brock wanted him too. The third finger was added and he was ready. Brock going back and forth finger fucking Petey’s hole. But his dick was getting lonely so it was time. Brock with no hesitation took his fingers out and shoved his dick right inside of Petey. Muffled screams coming from Petey but no on was near. Brock pushing more and more into Petey till he was fully in. He felt so accomplished, but it didn’t stop there. He took Petey’s leg and moved them up in the air so he was face to face Petey. Brock went in and out thrusting this dick into Petey’s hole. While staring into Petey’s he knew what he did and he had to pay for it. Petey crying out for help but Brock’s moans filled the room. Brock took a hold of Petey’s hair for grip and started going fast thrusting back and forth. He looked at Petey’s face and spit right in showing who was boss.

Brock was so close he could feel the pre cum coming out, he pushed more and more hitting Petey’s prostate every time. One more pump and Brock came into Petey. He made sure all of cum was inside of him.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on Fiction!!!
> 
> This is my first Fan Fiction please let me know what you think!
> 
> Let me know if theres another couple you want me to write about.


End file.
